


Confession

by Kildren



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna confronts Elsa about the fact that she is avoiding her. Elsa confesses why. [Modern AU. Not incest. Contains minor angst in the beginning and fluff in the end.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.  
> Note: Originally posted on FF.net

"Wait." There was a moment of silence as teal eyes widened in surprise. " _What?_ "

It had been an unintentional slip. Elsa's first instinct was to play it off as a mistake, but as soon as she parted her lips words failed to come out. She had always been a bad liar. She couldn't lie to anyone, especially to Anna. Elsa closed her mouth swiftly and then chewed nervously on her lower lip as she averted her gaze from the other girl in the room.

"I like girls," she repeated slowly as her voice trembled slightly. In truth she hadn't anticipated this conversation happening at all. When she came home and flicked on the lights in her room, she saw Anna sitting on her bed with a small smile and sad eyes. Elsa knew that Anna was stubborn, but she didn't know that she would go such lengths and break into her home just to get her undivided attention. She had been avoiding the other girl for months, which was an abnormality in their friendship. Early on Anna had explained that she decided she couldn't take it anymore, so she came to find Elsa with the intent of apologizing.

Elsa wanted to yell at Anna for trying to apologize to her, she had done nothing wrong in the first place so why bother? If anyone had to apologize it would have to be Elsa, because she had fallen in love with Anna—she fell in love with her best friend, and that was the cause of their problem.

It was stupid to think that way. Who would apologize for falling in love with someone? Elsa had always believed that love was love no matter what and no one could control it; so why apologize?

Yet, despite her belief she felt that it was wrong. Not a sinful wrong, but just—a _wrong_ wrong. A normal wrong, a wrong that meant she shouldn't have done it, a wrong that meant she shouldn't have fallen in love with Anna because it affected their friendship; and that was the last thing Elsa wanted to do.

But it happened. _She_ let it happen.

After she realized her feelings for the other girl, Elsa slowly tore bits and bits of their friendship into pieces by running away. She lessened her contact with Anna, made up excuses to not hang out and what not. Elsa had hurt Anna by pushing her away without reason and it hurt her too; but she deserved it, not Anna. They had been friends since they were in diapers for god sake, and the girl had a right to know why.

Now that she had this chance, she chose to seize the opportunity and just tell her. Elsa didn't want to lie about her feelings anymore, she felt tired of hiding. Maybe it was a bit selfish on her part, not knowing how it could affect Anna; but she just felt the sudden need to say it out loud, the urge to tell Anna that yes, she liked girls.

"I like girls," she repeated again, this time a bit stronger.

Elsa forced herself to look at Anna, holding her gaze with those gorgeous teal eyes that she longed to drown in. Elsa saw Anna's mouth moving but barely registered the sound as she immersed herself in her own thoughts. She nearly jumped out of her skin and gripped hard on the arms of her chair when the other girl clapped her hands together loudly.

"Huh? S-sorry, what did you say?"

"I said okay."

"What? That's all you have to say?"

"I have a lot of gay friends so it doesn't bother me that much," Anna said with a shrug.

"You…you're okay with this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly. Elsa could accept that she and Anna would never be together, but she wouldn't know what she'd do if the other girl decided to throw away their friendship.

Anna stared into her lap and evaded the question with one of her own. "How long have you known?"

"Honestly? I have no clue," Elsa answered truthfully as she slumped back on her chair in relief. If Anna wanted answers, she would give her answers. "I mean, now that I think about it…I may have known about it a few years back, I just didn't _know_ …or maybe I didn't want to acknowledge it."

"Is that why you ignored me? Because you realized you liked girls?" Anna questioned quietly.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah."

Anna looked up and Elsa saw hurt flash through her eyes. She knew what was coming next.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wasn't trust worthy? Did you think that I would hate—"

"No! That's not it!" she cut in quickly, though a part of her _did_ think that. "I just thought that you would feel uncomfortable—"

"How could you think that?" Anna interrupted, her voice raising an octave. "Elsa, we have been friends since we were in diapers! I mean, we're adults now! Grown people who can make their own choices! Who are you to make decisions for me? Who are you to tell me whether I would feel comfortable or uncomfortable about your sexual orientation? Or do you have psychic powers that _foresaw_ me being uncomfortable with you?"

"Anna, I—"

"I'm not going anywhere, Elsa. I _won't_ go anywhere. I won't desert you just because you decided to fancy girls! I love you for being _you_ , no matter what happens! I thought you would have known that by now," she shouted with frustration.

"I—I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Anna, please just—just don't be mad at me. I can't stand you being mad at me…will you forgive me?"

Anna crossed her arms and huffed, though the anger was short lived. "Of course I will. You know I always will."

Elsa sighed with relief and was enjoying the brief silence that hung between them until Anna decided to speak up again.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Elsa almost choked. "What?" she exclaimed. For a minute it sounded like Anna was accusing her of something, but she must have misheard. Elsa couldn't believe that Anna decided now was the time to grill her with questions. "No, I'm not dating anyone!"

"So do you like anyone? You must have a crush on someone otherwise you wouldn't have realized that you were gay."

"Who says you have to have a crush to realize you're gay?"

"Well do you?" Anna pressed urgently.

"N-No!" Elsa cursed herself for stuttering.

"You totally do!" Anna accused with a jabbing finger.

"It doesn't matter, Anna."

"Is it Belle? The one who shares your odd love for crazily thick novels and wordy poems? Or is it Ariel? The one you said that has a voice to die for?"

"Anna—"

"Oh! Is it Mulan? You said you liked her hair, it being luscious and silky and all—it must feel good when you run your hands through her hair. Or is it Jasmine? You told me that she has a killer body."

"Anna—" her voice deepened into a warning.

"Could it be it Meg? Aurora? Snow? Or maybe even—"

"Anna!" she hollered over the top of her lungs. "Just shut _up_!"

Elsa ignored the dumbfounded face on Anna as she shot up from her chair and started pacing around the floor.

"I don't like any of the girls you mentioned, alright?" she shouted as she threw her hands up in frustration. "Why are you tossing all these names at me anyways? Just because I told you about them and some of their traits I like, that doesn't automatically mean I'm interested in them! They're all my friends, okay? They're _just_ my friends," she stressed.

"Gosh," she groaned while pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut tight. "Why am I even explaining myself to you? And why are you suddenly so interested in my love life? You've never asked me about it before!" Elsa stopped pacing and turned to face Anna, her arms crossed and a perfect brow arched, demanding an explanation.

"I, uh…" Anna paused and licked her lips nervously. "I knew that you didn't particularly care for boys, because you only mentioned girls…so I never bothered to ask if you had a boyfriend or not. Now that I know you're gay…" she trailed off before heaving a sigh. "I just wanted to know if the person you like is worthy enough for you. I want you to be happy, Elsa."

Elsa couldn't help but feel a bit guilty upon listening to Anna's words. With a small smile she walked towards the bed and sat beside Anna, wrapping her arm around the other girl's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to blow up on you," she apologized. "You're right. If you were to get a boyfriend, I would also want to make sure that he's the right guy for you."

Anna leaned her head onto Elsa's shoulders and sighed quietly. "I really missed you."

"I missed you, too," Elsa said softly. She turned her head slightly and gave Anna a kiss on the forehead, all but forcing herself to not linger longer than necessary.

"And actually…there's something I have to tell you," Anna said rather nervously.

Elsa felt her heart drop when she heard those words. Here they were, talking about relationships and _now_ Anna decided that there was something to share? She retracted the arm that was around Anna and let it hang limply on her side. Had Anna found a boyfriend? She must have, otherwise why would she bring it up?

Before Anna could say anything else, her phone went off. She smiled sheepishly at Elsa as she pulled out her phone. Elsa narrowed her eyes and scoffed inwardly at the name displayed on the phone: Kristoff. Who in the world had such a weird name? Nonetheless it was a _guy_ name, which very much ticked Elsa off.

"Hey Kris…Oh, it's already been three hours since I…? I'm sorry, I totally forgot! You were waiting for me? Aww, that's so sweet of you!"

Elsa frowned as Anna gushed over the Kristoff guy. Were they supposed be on a date? And he waited three hours just for Anna? Elsa couldn't help but feel dejected. If she had to wait for anyone for three hours, she would probably blow up. This Kristoff seemed like a good guy.

"Err…I haven't talked to her about that part _yet_. I know, I know! Gosh, I haven't forgotten! I'll introduce you to her soon! I have to hang up now, okay? Bye! Talk to you later!"

Elsa cleared her throat. "So, what was that all about?" she tried to ask causally.

"I guess that counts as a part of what I wanted to tell you," Anna responded as she reached for Elsa's hand. Elsa moved her hand away and pretended to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, missing the hurt that flashed across Anna's face.

"Umm, he's your boyfriend? Is that what you wanted to tell me? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm busy for the rest of the week, so if you want me to meet him I can't. Actually you know what? Finals are coming up so I have to study too…and work! Yeah, I have a part time job and things are just _crazy_ you won't believe how busy—mff!"

The rest of her rant was cut off by a pair of warm lips on her own. Still in a state of shock, Elsa found her back hitting the mattress as Anna pushed her down and climbed on top of her, lips claiming her own with vigor. Elsa quickly gave in and kissed, partly wondering if this was just all in her head. Soon their lips moved in synch and Elsa felt like she could go on for forever.

Moments later when Anna broke the kiss for air, Elsa found herself stubbornly chasing after those full pink lips. She all but whined when Anna sat up and unwillingly detached herself from Elsa. They stared at each other and took in their flushed features.

"I…I forgot what I was going to tell you…I had this whole speech prepared," Anna breathed out.

"Was that real? Did I actually kiss you? Did you actually _kiss me_?" Elsa couldn't help but voice out with a dazed look on her face. She reached out and pinched herself. "Ow! It's real! Oh my god we totally kissed just now!"

Anna gave her an unimpressed look. "Elsa, you're acting like a kid right now."

"But—"

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you Kristoff is my best friend and he helped me—Elsa!" Anna squeaked as Elsa pulled her back down on the bed. Elsa laughed as Anna tried to wiggle out of her grasp but to no avail. In the end they settled for cuddling.

"We can save the explanation for later," Elsa said as she snuggled closer towards Anna.

"Jerk," Anna responded playfully.

"Now that I think about it, it was like you were figuring out who to kill when you were asking me who I liked."

"Oh, shut up! You think I didn't notice you glaring at me when I was on the phone with Kristoff?"

"You didn't even know if I liked you or not!"

"Pul-eeze _,_ you were so obvious!"

Both of them laughed.

"Hey," Elsa spoke "I just realized we skipped the whole confession part."

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you. Not like I like Kristoff, but like, like _like_ you."

"I like like you, too, Anna."

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Yes."

"There, you have my answer."

"Jerk!"

"You know you love me."

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Marry me?"

"Sure—wait, _what_?"


End file.
